


Love In The First Degree

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Model, Traffic Cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A young woman makes a dash for home, forgetting clothing... what happens when she is stopped by a traffic cop?Fluff.





	Love In The First Degree

The girl had been driving naked for a while now, and she had thought she was, finally, home free. Her moonlight flit away from the ex who had been crazy had lead to her leaving the house naked, running to the car and making her escape, she was now only a few miles from home. 

Suddenly there was noise, and lights. She was caught. She had, with a slight sigh, pulled over as the cop car behind her signalled that she should, shrinking into herself with embarrassment. She really didn’t want to know what this cop would think of her. 

She had, somewhat sheepishly, waited for the cop to come to her car, glad it was at least an open-top car so she wouldn’t have to battle the windows.

“Miss... you are aware it is illegal to drive naked.... aren’t you?”

The voice that came to her from the cop was soft, polite and Nikita had looked up and across at the other woman in shock, her eyes locking gaze with the other woman’s bright blue, ice-cold, eyes. The other woman had long, she suspected, dark brown hair, pulled back into a neat bun, pale skin and pale eyes, she was also tall, and thin, and, despite everything, attractive.

“I’m terribly sorry officer... I won’t do it again...”

The officer in question had smiled slightly, taking in the tall, thin, woman with light blonde hair and light blue-grey eyes. She was glad she had at least brought the woman a jacket to cover herself with, and a towel. 

“Put these on... then I’ll need your driving license.”

Despite herself, Carina couldn’t help feeling a little like she was being unfair to the other woman. Thankfully the other woman had not fought her, accepting both the towel and jacket and using them to cover herself before handing over her license, looking slightly worried.

The two had fallen silent, Carina taking down Nikita’s details before passing back her license and a card, with her personal number and other details. 

“The first time gets a warning... if this happens again, call me and I’ll see if I can’t help.”

Carina had been moving away to her car when she felt a soft hand catch her wrist, the woman’s soft words of thanks making her smile.

“Invite me over some day...”

She spoke softly.

“Then we’ll see how much reason you have to thank me.”


End file.
